


It's Better This Way

by CATROX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CATROX/pseuds/CATROX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unintended results when Dean takes on Metatron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Better This Way

Something was wrong.

He remembered puking blood and wanting to kill Crowley for leading him to this place. 

He remembered how much the Mark and the Blade empowered him and terrified him and how he craved the bloodlust as much as it disgusted him. 

He remembered that piece of shit Metatron flinging him 30 feet in the air, hard against the wall in the dark, filthy factory. He remembered being beaten senseless but still able to will the First Blade back to his shaking hand, thinking "I'm gonna stab you in your face, you son of a bitch. "

He remembered the sudden searing pain in his chest when the angel blade pierced his heart and lungs. He remembered Sam’s anguished cry …”NO!!” He remembered how small he felt and so ashamed and so relieved when Sam ran to his side. 

He remembered thinking dying was better than becoming something the Mark wanted…something he didn't wanna be. 

"Sammy, it's better this way". 

He remembered begging Sam to stop because he was too tired to keep going. He needed to tell Sam to keep saving people, hunting things; that he loved him and that he was sorry for so many things. But all he could manage was to look into his baby brother’s face and eke out… "I'm proud of us". Then the quiet washed over him and he was finally free. 

"Open your eyes, Dean. Let's take a howl at that moon."

He opened his eyes. He was in his room, but it was all wrong. HE was wrong. He felt something like this only once in his life. Hell? Jesus Christ. He was in Hell again?? No, this couldn’t be. Not again. He remembered dying in that factory as Sammy cried. That it was okay if he died. This didn't make sense, even for a Winchester. Then he heard that same familiar, hated voice speaking to him again as if from a nightmare…

"Dean, it's better this way. "


End file.
